Powerpuff Dojinshi: The RRG's Journey
by Pokemon ranger Aunie
Summary: PPGD setting. the RRBs have made peace with the powerpuffs and are living peacfuly in Megaville, until they get the shock of thier lives: They have little sisters.
1. The Journey Begins

Hi peoples here's a story about my PPGD fanchars, the Rowdyruff Girls. Im to lazy to explain who they are here but you can find their profiles and a story summary on my you tube account. My name there is Rowdyruff Princess.

Disclaimer: Powerpuff girls is not mine, it belongs to the genius that is Craig Mcracken. I also don't own the PPGD universe, wich belongs to Bleedman, the god of all things Anime-fied

Chapter 1: the journey begins

Blast was dreaming again. she knew she needed to wake up but she was dreaming anyway

'I've got to get out of here, out of this dreamland and back to reality' she tought.

those dreams, always the same thing over and over. again and again, keeping her from her goal of escape. A little house in the suburbs of a large city, a little garden, it was where THEY lived.

It was where her brothers lived.

in the dreams she was there, living with them. the brothers that she'd never met face-to-face but only heard stories about.

There was the Eldest Brother, he had ridiculously long vermilion (A/n: that orange for those who don't know hair and crimson eyes that seemed to hold almost as much wisdom as the scientists that had brought her to life, and burned with a fire of deremination and intelligence. The eyes of a leader.

The middle brother had jet black hair that he kept in a shot ponytail atop his head. His deep green eyes always seemed to be blazing with a competive spirit, daring anyone and everyone to challenge him, and they held a sharpness to them, ready to battle whatever foe came his way. The eyes of a warrior.

Then there was the youngest brother. He had Blonde hair that mostly cut close to his scalp, save 2 locks of hair that were forked up in the front, and a few longer strands at the nape of his neck. His eyes were gentle and caring but had this look to them, a look that seemed to dare an unseen enemy to atempt to harm those he cares about, and at the same time warning them he'll show no mercy if they do. The eyes of a hero.

And the dreams were wonderful. They were filled with wonderous adventures with excitement around every corner, to places Blast had never been, with friends she'd never met. Everything was so perfect in the dreams.

But dreams were dreams, and if she really wanted to meet them...

She had to get out of this stupid stasis tube first.

'Wake up,' she told herself, 'WAKE UP!!"

Finnally her eyes opened and her vision was blurred by the water in the stasis tube she was floating in. she could finnally feel the world again. the water soaking her to the bone, the breathing mask strapped on her face...

and the unbelivible hatred for the man that had put her there

"Brisbane..." she growled. "your going to pay Brisbane" Blast said to no one in perticular. 'I just have to get out of here first .'

With that thought she swung her steel boot clad foot against the glass of the tube and tore the breathing mask off at the same time. the glash shattered and water rushed into the lab and Blast's mouth. Blast fell from the tube and on her knees to the floor,coughing up the water.

As the water slid off her hair and clothes she smirked and thought 'see Brisbane you cant beat a Rowdyruff girl that easily.' She used one her special powers to evaporate the water in her clothes and hair and was temporarily enveloped in a cloud of steam as she did so. she smirked to herself again. "Your in for it Brisbane" she said to no one, "just wait until me and Burn..."

She stopped mid sentence, realizing that while she was ranting on to nobody like a crazy person, she'd forgot about her younger twin, who'd been imprisioned at the same time she was. Blast looked around franticly and was somewhat relived to see a second stasis tube containing the unconcius form of her sister Burn. she looked so peaceful that blast almost felt guilty about how she was going to have to diturb her siters peacful slumber.

Blast ran her hand on the glass and smiled, happy that Brisbane hadn't separated her from Burn. Now she just needed her younger sister to wake up. she drew her hand, which was clad in a black fingerless glove, curled it into a fist and slammed it against the glass with the force of a hurricane. The tube shattered with a satisfing "crack" but amazingly, Burn remained asleep.

Blast chuckled as she gently removed the no longer needed breathing mask from Burn's face and evaporated the water from her sister's clothes and hair. then she gently began to shake her sisters shoulder

"Wake up Burn" Blast whispered, "nap time is over."

"five more minutes..." Burn groaned as she stirred slightly but still didn't wake. Blast sighed and smiled.

"guess we have to do this the hard way" Blast said. she sent a small electrical current though her index finger and touched it to Burns shoulder, sending a jolt though her younger sister, who flinched and began to open her eyes slightly.

Burn was a bit disoriented at first but soon she returned to reality and weakly spoke "nee-chan...?"

Blast smiled at the adorability of Burn using the Japanese word for sister as a term of endearment.

she nodded deciding that her sister was letting everything that had happened sink in. Brisbane revealing that he was only using them as tools in a plot for world domination, before forcibly knoking them out and shoving them into the tubes.

Blast knew exactly when it had all sunk in because Burns red-magenta eyes snapped open and widened in fear.

" NEE-CHAN!!" Burn shrieked and she sprung from the tube and embraced her sister in pure fear. Blast tenderly wrapped her arms around Burn.

"shhhhhh its ok Burn," Blast whispered, gently stroking her twins hair, trying to calm the sobbing superhuman, "its alright now Burn, were free and I swear that madman Brisbane will never hurt you again."

Slowly, Burn's sobs and tears digressed into soft wimpers and she looked into her sisters eyes, the remnants of her tears still glistening in her own as she said, "Nee-chan, what are we gonna do now?"

It was a simple question, but nonetheless one that had Blasts mind boggled. What WERE they gonna do now? They couldn't stay here, that was for sure, otherwise Brisbane would come and follow up on his promise to brainwash them.

But on the other hand, they knew NOTHING of what was outside this godforsaken lab, theyd never been outside its confines.

The force fields on all the doors and around the training areas made sure of that.

But they had little other choice, it was go somewhere else, or have their minds wiped by a psycotic madman. Needless to say, going somewhere else sounded like a pretty obvious choice compared to the alternitive.

" We're going to get out of here and go somewhere else," Blast said slowly releasing Burn from the hug, while silently repeating _'please don't ask where, please don't ask where.'_

But the question that came was different, but just as difficult.

"What about Bow?" Burn asked, tilting her head.

This only renforced Blast's hatred for questions but at the same time made her remember something.

Bow, their other sister. Their smart, brunette, turcoise eyed , sarcastic, pushy, naggy, 3 year old (pysicaly stratagist of a little sister. Who had disappeared a few months before they were imprisoned. Brisbane had said he'd sent her to complete her training with their brothers.

Heh.; like they were gonna belive that now.

Blast sighed and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, " I'm not sure, theres no way im believing that Brisbane really sent her to train with our brothers, I don't trust anything that guy says, but we have to get out of here. And were gonna destroy this lab, cause personally, I never want to come back."

"But…" Burn said quietly, " What if Brisbane hid Bow somewhere in the Lab? Then if we destroy it shell get hurt! We have to at least LOOK before we do anything PLEASE!!" then Burn gave her best imitation of a begging puppy.

Blast looked at her dryly, then put both hands on her hips and sighed, " I hate it when you make sense, Burn."

In Blast language, that translated to 'I cant say no to that face.'

Burn smiled.

"Ok," Blast said, " you go one way and I'll go the other, break down walls, use X-ray vision or whatever the hell else it takes, if she's here, we'll find her, we will meet in the courtyard when were done."

Burn nodded, and the 2 superbiengs took off in diffent direction. They did exactly what Blast said. Walls toppled, furniture was knocked over, previously forbidden rooms were investigated, X-ray vision, previously forbidden outside of training, pierced every solid object there was, all of it searching for any evidence of a 3rd active stasis tube, possibly holding their sister. But it was all in vain, Bow Alyssa Rowdyruff was nowhere to be found. With a sigh Blast and Burn, who were in opposite corners of the building, headed for the courtyard, witch was little more than a patch of dried, unatended grass.

"No luck?" Blast said when she saw Burn emerge from another door. The magenta ruff shook her head, and her violet sister sighed and said "I guess we should have expected it, Brisbane wouldn't hide Bow where we could easily get to her. He knows were strongest when were all together he'd want to keep us separated." Then she sighed again, then started walking back toward the door.

Burn tilited her head and asked " Nee-chan where are you going?"

Blast paused but didn't turn around " we need to get some things before we leave."

Burn just nodded and followed her sister to the small room that had served as their bedroom. Everything, the walls and carpets were all a shade of grey. The beds, with their plain grey sheets, were now even greyer with a layer of dust. Blast easily shoved one of the beds aside with her super strength and peeled back part of the carpet, revealing a laser vision made hole. Inside the hole was a purple backpack that was a team secret, it had some non-perishable food in it that would last them a few days, a set of walkie talkies they could communicate with should they get separated and another thing, a book.

And it wasn't some cheesy novel or anything, it was a book that Bow that had written, all of her stratagies, fighting techniques and battlew tactics that rivaled those of the greatest military leaders in history were there, including detailed instructions on how to carry them out for those who couldn't read the diagrams. It also had some notes on what little information Bow could get about the outside world through a book or two that the researchers left lying around or a website the forgot to block. It was, as they called it "Bows Book of Wisdom".

Blast Pulled the backpack from its place and slung it over her shoulder, " alright lets get out of here."

"WAIT!!" Burn abruptly shouted, she was digging under the mattress of another of the beds, looking for something " hmmmmm…. I know its here…. AH! almost… GOT IT!!" From under the mattress she pulled a magenta purse, her own special secret.

"Burn, what's that?" Blast asked. Bur smirked and unzipped the purse, inside there was and unprecedented amount of money. Blast stared awestruck, "where the hell did you get all that?" Burn kept smiling, but her expression darkened dangerously, her sweet gentle eyes sharpening with a rarely seen fire of hate.

"I never trusted Brisbane," the words fell from her lips dripping with venom. And Blast stared at her, her little sisters voice rarely took on that tone, and it remained as she continued to speak. "from day one I didn't trust him, something just wasn't right about him, I had this weird hunch that one day something like this would happen so…" she pulled one of the hundred dollor bills from the purse and held it up to the light, "Ive been stealing this out of the researchers pockets from the very start, just in case. I even got a few credit cards, it should be more than enough to help us get away."

Blast stared at her. out of all of them, Burn had always been the most trusting, and she always seemed to be off in her own world, atleast when they wernt in one of the simulated battles, she always seemed to have her head in the clouds and never seemed to notice what was going on around her, guess that last part was wrong. Burn had seen the trouble Blast failed to, shed seen it, forsaw and outcome and acted. Blast was proud.

"So is that everything?" Blast asked. Burn nodded. "Well then," Blast said again walking out into the courtyard, " How about we burn this place to the ground and get out of here?" Blast lifted off the ground and kept rising and for the first time in her life, there was no field of energy to hold her back as she rose confidently into the night sky, "Coming?" she asked looking down at her sister, who smiled and joined her in the sky.

Burn knew one more thing had to be done before they were truly free, " May I do the honors Nee-chan?" she asked.

"Knock yourself out," Blast said.

With that burn slung the purse over her shoulder, put her hands out in front of her and her eyes got a dangerous look to them. Fire burst from her palms and struck the dry field below, which lit up like a gasoline drenched match. There was a cracling sound to Burns right and she turned her head to see Blast charging up and electrical energy surge, which she fired at the lab. The explosion that folowed insured that Blast had hit some electrical equipment. The two girls continued to fire attack after attack, until tebuildinwas a white hot raging inferno.

After their work was don they stood on a nearby hill and watched everything farmilier to them vanish into flames.

Burn clung to her sister's arm as she asked, "what are we gonna do Nee-chan?"

"The only thing we can do Burn," Blast said, her eyes becoming serious, " We're going to find our brothers."

With that declaration the 2 Rowdyruff girls walked off into the night, they were finally free. But their journey had only just begun.


	2. Surprises

Ok here's chap 2 please review. ….that wasn't supposed to rhyme

Disclaimer: me with ownership of the powerpuff girls or PPGD, that's a scary thought. But I DO OWN THE ROWDYRUFF GIRLS. THEIR MINE GOT IT? MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

Chapter 2: surprises

Blast and Burn were awestruck, to say the least.

Those researchers had always told them New York City was big, but, given their confinement, it was hard for them to understand such a vague concept as "Big".

Well they sure as hell understood now, New York City was BIG, and they felt incredibly small, buildings stretched to the sky and people scurried about, cars honked at each other in the streets and the noise was near unbearable.

Burn was utterly stunned, "How are going to find our Brothers? I'm having a hard time remembering which way is up!"

Blast looked thoughtful, "First we've got to find our way out of this city. If I remember correctly the researchers said our brothers were somewhere in the western half of the country, and were on the east coast, so we have to figure out which way is west! To bad the sun set already, otherwise it would have been a synch since the sun sets in the west."

Blast sighed, thought a moment, well, thought as well as she could with all the noise, then for no reason at all, a memory of 2 researchers discussing cars as they worked. And for the first time since waking up, remembered that, whatever sort of drug or insanity possessed him to, that part of the training Brisbane made them go through was learning how to handle motor vehicles.

Blast smirked, " I have an idea." Then she took Burns hand, pulled her into a nearby alley and rose into the air with a mischievous air about her.

-1 hour later-

Blast was now crawling around on the floor of a car in a random parking lot of a completely blacked out apartment building, attempting to hotwire the car, but she wasn't having much luck.

Outside the care, Burn kept watch and was nervous, " Nee-Chan, are you sure we should be doing this, I mean…!" Burn whispered

Blast paused from her work and whispered back, " Burn, I will say it again, were not stealing, were BORROWING."

"Right," Burn said halfheartedly.

Blast continued to try and hotwire the compact car but still no luck. Finally she just said, " Oh, screw it," and snapped her fingers, electricity surged through the wires and the car roared to life. She turned to a startled Burn and said " Hop in and lets see how far we can go before we have to stop for gas."

* * *

-somewhere-

A certain man who could only be defined as the definition of a mad scientist stared at the monitor with interest, its glow glinted off his small glasses, making them glow like demonic eyes.

"What a surprise, it seems the children have woken up from their nap, I guess that means it playtime," he sipped some overpriced wine from a fancy glass, " Let the games begin."

* * *

-somewhere else-

I.M. Weasel stared at the monitor on his computer shook his head and put one paw on his forehead, and said to himself, "Why didn't I tell them about this last month."

He sighed, time for a little trip to Megaville.

* * *

-the next day, Megaville elementary-

The bell rung and Brick breathed a sigh of relief, another school day was over, and it was Friday, that meant 2 days of no teachers, no homework and no annoying classmates.

As he gathered up his books, he contemplated how just plain WEIRD his life had been in the past month, he'd discovered that the guy that brought him and his brothers back to life was a manipulative madman, and they'd escaped intent on revenge against the Powerpuffs, only to have Boomer admit to being in love with his counterpart, Bubbles (and it turned out she liked him too) , starting some major drama among the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs alike. But then Brisbane found them, and attacked without remorse, the teams stood and faced him TOGETHER, and in fighting side by side with the Powerpuffs, the Ruffs realized that its better to have them as friends, and made a truce.

Needless to say Boomer had been ecstatic.

And now they'd been living with them, going to school and fighting off attacks from Brisbane and the Darkstar council for nearly a month. And life was good, they'd made countless new friends and were actually allowed to act like normal kids for once.

Yes, life was good.

Brick slung his red backpack over his shoulders and ran out of the classroom, down the hall and out the door to the bike racks, where his still shiny and new red mountain bike waited. He unchained it, got on and peddled out of the school yard like the hounds of hell were on his tail, today had been relatively calm and he had minimal homework. Now if he could just get home before…

"HEY BRICK! BRO! WAIT UP!" Brick made a 'oh not again' face and prayed for some miracle to make him disappear as his green-garbed sibling rode up beside him on a skate board. Brick already knew what he was going to say, "Hey Brick do you want to-"

"NO! I do NOT want to go to stake park!" Brick snapped, this had happened every FREAKING DAY since Butch had first been to the skate park, and Brick was getting sick of it. It had been pretty cool the first few times, but he didn't want to go EVERY DAY!!

"Why not?" Butch asked. That was Bricks cue to come up with a believable excuse.

He quickly said, "because unlike you, Butch, I actually intend on DOING my homework."

Butch made a confused face, " But you barely HAVE any homework, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"NO!" Brick snapped. He sped up but Butch did too, and they argued all the way home.

"For the Ten-Billionth time, NO!!" Brick screamed as he dismounted his bike, putting the kickstand down, he'd take it in after he cooled off, Butch was being particularly annoying today.

"COME OOOOOOOOOON. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Butch downright whined.

He ignored Butch's continued begging and went inside with a roll of his eyes. Boomer, who had a weird habit of getting home before everyone else, was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping through TV channels and trying to find something decent on. Brick plopped down next to him with an exasperated sigh.

"Butch annoying you half way to Hell again?" Boomer asked.

"Is it ever anything else?" Brick sighed.

At that comment Butch came up behind the couch and slapped Brick upside the head "OW! What'd you do that for?" Brick snapped, Butch just scowled at him, then walked into the kitchen to get a soda.

Boomer rolled his eyes and continued flipping through channels, and stopped at the news, which was odd because he hated it, it made every little insignifgent crime and problem sound like the end of the freaking world. But today, low and behold there was actually something interesting happening.

" HEY EVERYONE GET IN HERE!!" the blue ruff yelled and with that, butch re-emerged from the kitchen, chugging a coca-cola and the power puffs came down the stairs.

"What is it now, Blue Boy?" Buttercup said, mildly displeased.

"Yeah, what's up Boomer?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles just stared at her boyfriend with a cute curious tilt to her head and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Just watch." Boomer stated and he turned the volume on the TV up.

On the screen a female reporter was standing in front of the charred remains of some building, an annoying news jingle played and she began to speak, " Last night a government research facility on the outskirts of New York city burned to the ground under mysterious circumstances. At first, many suspected it to be a simple electrical fire. However the facility, operated by dr. John Brisbane…"

"Brisbane…" all 6 X-beings whispered intently, slightly surprised and frightened. That man had given them WAY more trouble than he was worth. And if he was in charge of a facility that "mysteriously burned down" it couldn't be good.

The woman on the screen continued, " Had been shut down a month ago when the project it contained was suspended for unknown reasons. Therefore many are suspecting the fire to be arson, however no matches or traces of gasoline or lighter fluid were found, there were also no traces of explosives, so it remains a mystery as to just how the lab caught fire. The police are looking into it as we speak, we'll be back with more on this story after the break."

With that a commercial for some dumb shampoo started and the 6 kids look at each other, their expressions were a mix of confusion, worry, fear and curiosity. The mood was incredibly tense, until Butch decided to break it.

" We just going to stare at each other all day or are we actually going to have a conversation?"

This statement was punctuated by a slap in the head from Buttercup.

Brick stifled a laugh as his brother and Buttercup began a glare match then put one hand over his face and sighed, " This can NOT be good."

"No duh," Boomer stated, " Is anything that involves Brisbane EVER good?"

"I don't think this is anytime for jokes Boomer." Blossom said good naturedly.

"I wonder who or what burned that lab down," Bubbles chirped up.

Buttercup disengaged her glare match with Butch to speak up, "My guess is that it was whatever the hell he had locked up in there, that that I have any idea what it is."

"Thank you miss Point-out-the-obvious-a-lot," Butch sneered, restarting the glare match.

"What the hell do you think Brisbane had in there?" Brick asked, leaving everyone staring at him with a 'how do you expect us to know?' look.

Boomer sighed and said, " I don't have a clue, maybe we should call Weasel. I'm sure he'll know."

"No need." A familiar voice coming from the direction of the door startled all of them. They all turned to see a certain super-intelligent rodent standing there. Weasel laughed slightly at their expressions and said, " Sorry if I startled you, the door was open so I let myself in."

"You almost gave me a freaking heart attack dude!!" Butch yelled, only to get slapped in the head by Buttercup again.

" Weasel…. how long have you been standing there?" Blossom inquired.

"Since the beginning of the news broadcast sooooooo… about 5 minuets," Weasel said sheepishly. The kids exchanged a "he was there the whole time and we didn't notice?" look.

"Ummmm… anyway, back to the subject," Brick said, " So Weasel, what can you tell us about this facility that burned down?"

Weasel sighed, "I can tell you a lot Brick, most of which I should have told you a while ago." That comment made all the kids give him a look that clearly said 'what the hell are you talking about dude?'. Weasel took a deep breath, here went nothing.

"Sit down kids, this is going to take some explaining." Weasel requested, the X-beings complied, the girls claimed the couch, thus forcing the boys to flop down on the huge beanbag chairs in front of the TV, the beanbags were so huge all 3 boys could fit on 1, but they each claimed their own just for the heck of it.

"So, what's the deal rodent?" Butch asked, hanging his head upside down off the side of the beanbag.

Weasel cleared his throat, it was now or never, and unfortunately, never wasn't an option.

" That facility," he began, "was the operating center for another project Brisbane financed, and last night the subjects of that project broke free of the imprisonment Brisbane forced on them, destroyed the lab, and escaped."

" what kind of freaky project was Brisbane doing in there?" Buttercup asked.

Weasel took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, here came the moment of truth, "That facility housed a side project to Project Rowdy. It was called, Project RRG. Brisbane used your DNA to create… a second string of X-beings… FEMALE X-beings, the Rowdyruff GIRLS. Brisbane planned to do to them the same thing he planned to do to you, but when you betrayed him, he imprisoned them with in the lab. Last night, they broke free through sheer force of will and escaped, no doubt the fire in the lab was their doing. I also have no doubt in my mind that they're on their was here. And before you ask, no this is not a joke I am 100 serious." The words fell from Weasel's mouth in a calm but somewhat panicky tone, he kept his eyes shut for a few seconds, hearing no stunned responses, he slowly cracked one open.

All 6 of the X-beings before him were wearing obvious expressions of surprise. The power puffs were giving him stunned stares, as was the Boys. Boomer's jaw had dropped half way to the floor. In about another 5 seconds, Butch had passed out on the floor.

'That,' Weasel thought, "actually went better than I expected it to.'

A/N: and after a long and hard battle with my short attention span, it is FINNALLY done!! Please review, chapter 3 is on the way!


	3. thoughts

Hello everyone, here's chapter 3 coming at you, don't worry the real action will start soon, but now time for a bit more pointless rambling before we get to fight scenes. And this chapter will mainly be written from the point of view of different characters. Jut for the heck of things, and to test if I know my characters and the others as well as I think I do. Once again, I don't own powerpuff girls or PPGD.

Chapter 3: Thoughts

Burn's POV

I stared out the window of the car at the passing landscape, it was really dark so I couldn't see much, but I probably wouldn't have known what the half the things out there were any way. Not that I would have cared, at least not now, I'm too consumed by my own thoughts.

Nee-Chan is beside me in the driver's seat, driving the car. Before we left new York I used my illusion projection powers to make a semi-solid disguise that makes her look older, about 18 to 20 years old, or at least what I think she'll look like when she's that age.

She thinks I'm asleep right now, I'm far from it. I mean… HOW CAN I SLEEP? Just 24 hours ago I woke up after sleeping for a MONTH in a stasis tube, I can tell you, I've got energy to spare! But maybe the real reason I cant sleep is because of last night, before we left the city….

**FLASHBACK**

_Nee-Chan and I rode through New-York in the car we, as she put it, BORROWED. Even though the clock on the radio says its 9:30, it looks like daytime outside due to all the city lights, and I just woke up so I'm wide awake._

_We stop at a red light and Nee-Chan looks over a road map she found in a glove box. I think the people here must be blind or something not to notice a young girl like Nee-Chan driving a car through the city streets. This car smells funny._

_Nee-Chan takes the next right after the light turns green again, now we're driving by the ocean, all the lights from the buildings and the moon and stars making it sparkle. It's so pretty and I cant take my eyes off it, until I spot something else, something I've only seen in one of the few books we were allowed to read during training._

" _Nee-Chan! LOOK! it's the Statue of Liberty!" I squealed leaning out the window slightly, pointing at the gigantic statue in the middle of the harbor._

" _Wow, it looks even cooler than it did in the books," Nee-Chan says behind me, I'm to mesmerized to turn to her._

"_So cool, I wish I could go all the way to the top, I want to see what the world looks like from up there." I said._

_I knew Nee-Chan was smiling that warm, reassuring smile of hers, " Maybe we can come back someday then."_

_I just smiled and kept staring and that's when I felt it, a familiar presence. You see, me and my sisters have the ability to tell when were near each other, its an odd psychological connection that we keep a secret from most people (like Brisbane). And at that moment I felt Bow's presence, it was distant and faint, but it was there. I knew it wasn't Nee-Chan, cause this…. I guess you could call it an energy signal, was calmer, softer and more…. Innocent. Whatever the point was it was definitely Bow's, and it made me freeze up, my wide eyed, amazed expression was replaced by one of curiosity and fear. And I guess Nee-Chan sensed my sudden change in attitude,_

"_Something wrong?" Nee-Chan asks me. _

_I shake my head, and decide I just haven't completely woken up yet, I reply, "It's Nothing Nee-Chan."_

_And then, as soon as it had come, the feeling was gone, and I felt a panic alarm go off in my brain, were we leaving Bow at the mercy of that madman?_

**FLASHBACK END**

I lean back in the seat, my eyes locked on the passing streetlights, I'm suddenly very tired, I guess it could be because I used a lot of energy to make Nee-Chan's disguise. I slowly slipped away, away to a blissful dream of a black haired boy, a feeling of safety, a pool of water surrounded by a grassy field, and a thousand beautiful, glowing lights dancing around me.

* * *

Blast's POV

I look over at Burn, she's sleeping like the little angel she is, she always looks admittedly cute when she's sleeping. When she's asleep she looks so innocent and vulnerable that its hard to believe that when she's awake, the slightest thing could turn her from a sweet, slightly air headed girl into…. well…

Lets just put it this way: she's mount Vesuvius and whoever made her mad is an unfortunate citizen of Pompeii. (I learned about that from some of Bow's notes, she probably learned about it from the internet)

I smile, Burn is certainly quite a character, no one would ever guess we we're twins. I mean were as different as the sun and the moon. Getting to the other side of the country isn't going to be easy, but I make myself this vow: I WILL PROTECT BURN. Brisbane has already taken Bow from me, I wont let him take Burn too. It's my duty as team leader and the eldest sister to protect her, and I dang well will!

* * *

Brick's POV

Its 2:30 in the morning, and I'm still wide awake, the shocking events of the day still fresh in my mind.

As usual I was the only one who kept some extent of my cool in this sort of situation. Not only had Butch fainted, he also had a major spaz-attack after he woke up, then Buttercup knocked him out. Boomer hasn't said a word since he found out, apparently stunned completely speechless.

Me? I was just plain freaked.

Little sisters…. My mind still couldn't completely wrap around it. I had little sisters, that I had never known about. And Brisbane had imprisoned them from what I understand he never even really let them go outside because we betrayed him and gave him one heck of a butt whooping with the help of the puffs. And now they'd escaped, destroyed the lab where they'd been held hostage all their lives, and were running to the only place they could think of: here.

Weasel had left shortly after he gave us the shocking news, he apparently was renting a house nearby incase we had any questions, leaving a large manila envelope and a CD case, saying they contained information on our sisters.

The Rowdyruff Girls….

I shake my head furiously and get out of bed, careful not to wake the boys, though how they can sleep I have no idea. I walked over to the desk where I usually do my homework, the envelope and CD case are there, I turned on the lamp and picked up the envelope. I took a deep breath and opened it, inside is a pack of papers, I slowly pull them out, they're paper-clipped together, with " PROJECT: RRG" printed across the front. I remove the cover and the front page, basically a summery of the project, and toss them over my shoulder, the paper beneath them is a divider that's labeled "SUBJECTS". realizing that almost certainly meant " info-on-my-new-siblings" I tear the page away almost violently. Beneath that was a profile/stat-sheet and my eyes were immediately drawn to the picture on it.

My eyes locked on the girl in the picture, and I stared as if I was hypnotized. She had long hair the color of blood, it was red enough to make the majority of my clothes look pale, and I owned more or less every shade of red in existence. Her hair rolled down her back to her waist in a bunch of wavy tendrils, sharp bangs framing her face. She had violet eyes that glistened with an evil little glint to them. Her skin was scarily pale, a kind of….. moon-like complexion to tell you the truth. She was wearing a suit that somewhat resembled what Brisbane made me and the boys wear, except a pair of shorts in place of long pants, boots that came up to below her knee's instead of simple running shoes, and her armbands were purple. She had obviously tried to piss off the camera man, since she was using her finger to pull one of her eyelids down gently and she was sticking out her tongue.

I giggled slightly at the picture, then went on to read the profile it looked like this:

--

PROFILE: PROJECT BLAST

Full name: Blast Marina Rowdyruff

Physical age: 9

X-color/eye color: violet

Team position: leader

Special powers: electrical abilities, evaporation, energy claws.

Notable attributes/ achievements: exemplary leadership skills and un-matchable strength. Has lead team through several endurance tests without fail.

Personality summary: Blast is brash and arrogant. She seems to take great pleasure in disturbing the researchers with petty childish antics and tricks. Her interfering behavior borders on insubordination. She despises skirts, dresses and generally anything feminine. In battle she tends to be cocky and a bit high on her ego, though she does seem to have the power to back up her gloating. Though we fear that her vanity could get in the way of her leadership. She is truly a force to be feared and we all try out hardest not to provoke her.

--

I had to restrain myself from laughing because anyone could see that these guys had basically just said this for her personality:

She's a slightly overconfident little tomboy jerk who annoys us halfway to hell and back, but her bite is even worse than her bark so we try not to piss her off.

I snicker at my own thoughts, and I suddenly feel happier that I'll get to meet her, something tells me we'll get along just fine.

I'm about to turn to the next page when I hear what sounds like inaudible whispering behind me, I instantly know what's going on.

" Guys if your so freaking interested then stop pretending to be asleep and get over here."

The boys give up on their poor attempt at eavesdropping an slowly walked up behind me.

"What-cha doing?" Boomer asked in a slightly sing-song voice

"HE SPEAKS!" Butch joked.

Boomer scowled, " Thank you for stating the obvious sir Faints-a lot."

They glared at each other until I burst out laughing, even at 3 in the morning those 2 could always find a way to get on each other's nerves.

" I was just looking at some of these papers Weasel left, figure if they're coming I might as well learn all I can about them." I carefully unclipped Blast's profile and handed it to Boomer. While he and Butch looked over it with eager eyes I moved on to the next profile.

The picture attached to this one depicted a girl that looked like Blast's polar opposite. Her hair was pure white with a silvery twinge to it and fell strait to her waist in a neat cape. Her eyes were a bright shade of magenta and were innocently staring at something above her, obviously not noticing the camera. Her skin was colored with a golden tan, sunny and warm. I slowly Ran my eyes over her profile.

--

PROFILE: POJECT BURN

Full name: Burn Corina Rowdyruff

Physical age: 9 is Blast's fraternal twin

X-color/ Eye color: Magenta

Team position: second in command

Special powers: Pyrokinetics, illusion projection

Notable attributes/ Achievements: acts as peacemaker of the group, once completed an entire high level SIM battle on her own, Blindfolded (on a dare from Blast.

Personality: Burn possesses an odd split personality. Normally, she is rather quite and absentminded, she will often just sit somewhere and stare off into space for hours on end. However she is also extremely sensitive, the tiniest annoyance can set her off, and turn her into an aggressive girl with the power of a raging volcano. The only ones who can calm her in that state are her sisters. She is not to be trifeled with.

--

"She did a high level SIM battle by herself BLINDFOLDED? And on a DARE?!" Boomer exclaimed after reading over my shoulder. Butch let out an impressed whistle.

"Looks like shes one tough cookie," I said, hoping I never made this chick mad.

"What does Pyro-Connect-i-cut mean?" Butch asked, me and Boomer gave him a "what the hell" look, and I read over the profile again and found the word.

"That's PYROKINETICS you idiot!" I stated. He only shot back another moronic remark

"Oooooooh… what's that mean?"

I slapped my face, am I really RELATED to this moron?

"It means she has fire powers stupid. As in her name isn't BURN for nothing."

With Butch glaring at me for rubbing his stupidity in his face, I unclipped Burn's profile and looked at the next page, the picture on this one shocked and puzzled me slightly.

The girl in this photo was at least a foot shorter than the other 2, and a short skirt replaced the shorts on her uniform. Her was brown and even longer than the other 2, it fell strait to her knees, but part of it was kept in a semi-ponitail on top of her head, heald in place by a Turcoise colored hairbow that matched her serious eyes. Her eyes were aimed strait at the camera, and her expression made it look like she couldn't be more bored in her entire life. I slowly began to read the profile

--

PROFILE: PROJECT BOW

Full name: Bow Alyssa Rowdyruff

Pysical age: 3

X-color/ Eye color: Turcoise

Team position: stratigist

Special powers: Mind reading through touch, Shape shifting (note: POWER UNSTABLE)

Notable attibutes/achievments: has an IQ beyond any conceived in modern times, has managed to overcome any obsticale despite tecically being the weakest member of the team .

Personality: Bow is in a word Astounding. When she was created, something stoped her body from maturing to the same age as that of her sisters, but he mid developed well beyond our expectations. Her IQ is off the charts, she has often outwitted more than a few of the research staff. No matter what obstacle or enemy is sent against her in battle, she will immediately formulate a plan to escape or destroy it. She is often sarcastic and commanding around her sisters, though she has showed the rare burst of affection twards them.

( note: Location unkown)

--

" Location unknown, what the hell does that mean?" Boomer questioned.

"And what the crap does 'POWER UNSTABLE' mean?" Butch added.

" You expect me to know?" I snapped earning looks that clearly said 'well you're the smart one' I pinched the brige of my nose and said, " Look, we'll go talk to weael about all that stuff tomorrow ok? Maybe we should all try to get some sleep, and think about this." I turned off the light and went back to bed, soon the guys joined me and were peacefully asleep, and before I joined them in dreamland, I found myself looking out the window and worrying about the 2 that were traveling to us right now, and I gently whispered, " Get here safe." and then sleep claimed me.

* * *

A/n: FINNALLY DONE, if you think I should stop writing in the character povs just say so and ill go back to the normal way, please review now.


	4. problems

A/N: chapter 4 coming at you please does the disclaimer girls so we can get this show on the road

Blast: ok fine, but you owe me. Pokemon ranger aunie, or Berry as we like to call her, does not in any way own Powerpuff girls or PPGD. Thank god.

Me: HEY!

Chapter 4: Problems

-The following day, late morning-

The boys were now standing in front of Weasel's rented house impatiently waiting for him to answer the door, Butch kept impatiently ringing the door bell until Brick slapped his hand away and glared at him, finally after a few more second of waiting in silence the door opened and weasel greeted them with a smile.

"Ah, hello boys, I've been expecting you, come on in." he ushered the boys inside and led them to the living room; weasel took a seat in an armchair while the boys piled on the couch. "So I take it you must have a lot of questions by now."

"Yeah," Brick said, pulling his backpack and unzipping it, he took the manila envelope out and took out Bow's profile, and placing it on the coffee table in front of them, "Most of them are about her."

Weasel chuckled, "I expected as much, not even the researchers who brought her to life could never fully understand her."

Boomer seemed intrigued, "Did you ever get to meet her, or any of them?"

Weasel smiled, "Yes, several times and there is a lot more to them than those profiles could ever tell you."

"What are they really like then?" Butch inquired.

"Well," Weasel began, "This may sound odd, but… the best things I can think of to compare them to would be… The Moon, Sun and Stars." the boys looked inquisitive and confused, Weasel chuckled and began to explain. "I know it sounds odd, but let me shed some light on my opinions."

The boys solemnly nodded after exchanging a glance. Weasel cleared his thought and began his explanation, "I guess I'll start with Blast, she is the one I tend to connect with the Moon. The reason for this is not because of her frighteningly pale complexion but rather because of the fact her emotions often seemed to reflect of that of her sisters. If they were happy she was happy, much like the way the Moon's light is a reflection of the sun's light. In return she was like a protector and guiding light to them, "a light in the darkness' so to speak. Despite her hard headedness and tendency to get into trouble, she's a great leader."

Brick couldn't help but smile at the way Weasel described Blast, she sounded like a truly kind and beautiful person, despite her profile saying she was arrogant and cocky. Brick's smile broadened, and Weasel continued

"And Burn, she was like the sun embodied, and not just because of her Pyrokinetic abilities, she just always seemed to have a smile, the kind of person who brightened a room just by walking in. a person who brought happiness to everyone around her, someone you just couldn't stay mad at. But it wasn't just the suns light she embodied, the unconquerable power of the sun also showed itself in her, all it took a was one little thing, and she would snap, and then you had to watch out, lest you become charcoal." Weasel laughed.

Butch couldn't help but smile, Burn definitely seemed like the kind of person he'd get along with, she sounded kind, but also sounded like the kind of person who didn't take crap from anyone, though he expected she at least listened to Blast. Either way, he couldn't wait to meet her.

"And now about Bow," the boys leaned in as Weasel began to speak, "She, in so few words, was a fascinating enigma of a child. She didn't talk much except to her sisters. But unlike Blast and Burn, who were never far apart form one another, Bow… Bow was distant to everyone, even her sisters, much like the Stars, with has enchanted human kind since antiquity, and is so far from the earth. Bow was always blunt about her opinions, and yet at the same time, it was like she never really said what was on her mind. On the outside, she appeared to be a little girl, but, no one not even her own sisters could tell what her true thoughts were. She was gifted with amazing abilities, being able to shape shift and adapt to any situation, and being able to know anything someone else knows just by touching them. 'The Ultimate Spy' that's what Brisbane called her, but those abilities came with a price."

"The "power unstable" thing?" boomer asked, weasel responded with a solemn nod

"Yes, you see, it was her shape shifting ability, while it allowed her to make up for what she usually physically lacked in strength and speed, it had an unexpected side effect. While Bow would seldom show emotions other than spite and sarcasm, she still had them, anger included, and when her anger reached an emotional peak, often in the heat of a battle SIM… she changed, into a human like predator.. tThat's the best way of putting it, her eyes became… Catlike, her fingernails became claws, her teeth sharpened to animal like fangs, and her ears pointed. In that state she new no mercy, anything in her path was ripped to shreds in an animal-like rage. The only ones I know who could calm her in that state were her sisters."

The boys were silent for some while, blank looks on their faces, unsure of how to take what they just heard. Boomer couldn't imagine how horrible it must be for Bow, to have a Monster inside of you that could come out whenever you got to angry and she was technically a 3 year old! Just the thought of how much pain she must feel made something in Boomer break, and a feeling grow, some sort of siblings instinct he guessed. He felt the need to help Bow, be there for her, hold her if she ever cried; you know the whole disney-esque family sappiness thing.

Brick's voiced roused Boomer from his thoughts, "what about the whole "location unknown" thing?" bricks voice was steady, but it had an underlying tone of worry, he just knew he want going to like the answer to this.

He didn't.

"Well, you see… about a month before you boys betrayed Brisbane, Bow vanished unexpectedly, no one knew where she went and anyone who asked wound up with a pink slip on their desk the next morning. I have my theory about what happened." the boys all stiffened, they didn't like where this explanation was going. "You see boys, Bow was always a bit too curious for Brisbane's liking; always searching for answers and clues to the outside world she wanted to see so desperately, my guess… Is that she found out something she shouldn't have, and paid a price for it."

It clicked in Boomers mind almost instantly, " You mean she must have found out Brisbane's plan… but he caught her before she could tell Blast and Burn! Right!?" He blurted out, a fear he couldn't identify welling up inside him, only increasing as weasel solemnly nodded.

" that seems like the most likely case, he probably imprisoned her somewhere to keep her quiet, poor girl was probably scared to death, because as far as I know, her only fear was being helpless in the face of danger." Weasel ended his explanations there, but before the boys could voice any opinions, Brick's cell phone rang, the red Ruff quickly answered it, and already knowing it was one of the girls on the other line.

"Can this wait? I'm really not in the-"

"SKREW THAT RED EYES!" Buttercup's voice rang out from the speaker, forcing Brick to momentarily move the phone away from his head, " Look, if the Rodent Wonder has a TV turn on the news NOW there's something you all need to see." and with that Brick immediately picked up the remote and switched on the TV already tuned to the news, and the phone fell out of his hand.

There on the screen was the smug face of the one person the redheaded ruff ever had he urge to kill. John Brisbane, sitting is some sort of interview room with one of those airhead reporters, the screen also had off-set pictures of the charred remains of the New York lab and 2 pictures of frighteningly familiar faces. Both girls, one with blood colored hair and pale skin, the other a sunny tan and snow white hair. Headline style letters across the screen read " GENETIC FREAKS ON THE LOOSE, REWARD OFFERED FOR CAPTURE". Then right after they turned on the set, the woman held the microphone out to Brisbane.

" Yes, that's right" Brisbane said in a sickly sweet voice, the kind a conman or sex offender uses when they're trying to get what they want our of you, " These girls were genetic super soldiers I created in hopes of creating a new defense force for our country, but now I'm afraid they've gone AWOL. If anyone sees them, please do not be fooled by they're appearance, they are incredibly dangerous."

"Madman's lying through his teeth…" Butch seethed, how anyone could believe this guy. Oh yeah, the evil acting skills all psychos seemed to have, he was making 2 girls that had just gotten out into the world and were probably gleefully exploring with childlike naïveté sound like the spawn of Satan! Butch wanted to pound the mans face in… more than he usually did at least.

On the screen, Brisbane continued lying to the public.

" I warn all those who may come in contact with these girls to take extreme caution. They are hostile beings that do not know how the world works, and they must be captured for punishment and retraining."

All 3 Ruffs trembled with an anger they had never felt at the mans words and lies and biting comments all obviously part of an elaborate ruse to kidnap their sisters back to turn them into mindless robots that would obey his every command. For fleeting seconds they sincerely considered committing first degree murder and making sure no one found Brisbane's body. As the man that had revived them, then tried to ruin their lives continued to taunt them from the screen, speaking in the Devils tongue, especially as a sick smirk spread across the Mad-man's face.

" And as I have already mentioned, whoever returns my escaped experiments to me, regardless of anything they have done in the past, including criminal record… will be rewarded… quite handsomely."

They heard no more, mainly because Brick lost it and shot an energy orb at the TV in his barley controlled rage. In addition to a new TV Weasel now also needed a new coffee table after Butch had smashed his through with his fist before cursing Brisbane at the top of his lung. All the while Boomer stared strait ahead, face blank with a hint of anger, and fists clenched. They didn't fully understand why they were so enraged, but they new this much: should anything happen to their sisters, John Brisbane would pay a hefty price, they would make sure of it.

* * *

-Meanwhile, somewhere in Ohio-

Burn happily strolled through the convenience store with Blast, they were stocking up on foods more tasty than the canned fruit they'd been eating for the past few days. She just couldn't contain a childlike joy that descended on her heart, it was only a matter of time before they met their brothers, and she couldn't wait.

But then her happy mood fled as quickly as it had come. An odd chill seemed to settle all around Burn, the kind of chill one gets walking alone on empty streets in the middle of the night. She felt scared, as if the entire world, save for her sister, and was against her. She hugged herself, trying to shoo the chill away.

" Burn?" Blast asked, looking up from the rows of snack food at her trembling twin, " Hey are you ok?"

Burn shook her head furiously, then looked up at Blast with her trademark sunny smile, "it's nothing Nee-Chan it's nothing at all." The magenta ruff answered. But the chill was still there, and deep inside it was like a tiny voice was calling out to her. It said to trust no one but her sister, that no one but her twin was worthy of trust.

And she just knew, that at least at this moment, that was the one thing she could conceive as truth, the only thing.


	5. Everyone and thier aunt trixie

A/N: CHAPTER FIVE HAS ARRIVED!!!!

Blast: Is there gonna be some action/ actual plot development here?

Me: yes, this chapter features you and Burn doing semi-actiony stuff, so sit quite and Burn, do the disclaimer please

Burn: OK. -clears throat- Berry-chan doesn't own anything but the storyline and me and Nee-chan and Bow

Me: on with the show!

Chapter 5: Everyone and their aunt trixie

Brick Rowdyruff had never been more emotionally screwed up than he was now. He didn't even have a freaking WORD to describe the odd mix of feelings swirling inside him. He was angry, worried, and intensely confused all at the same time.

And it could all be blamed on, who else: Brisbane. That damned man would burn in hell for everything he'd put the Rowdyruffs through. Brick would make sure of it. Especially if his sisters had been harmed by him at ALL by the time they got here to Megaville.

At first the emotions Brick had involving his new siblings were the ones that confused him the most. Why did he care so much about people he'd never even met? A few moments after thinking that he mentally kicked himself when he realized the answer. It was simple: they were his Sisters, part of his family. They had been made from the DNA of him and his brothers, part of himself. The more he looked at those pictures and listened to Weasel, the more weird feelings welled up inside him, feelings he may never understand. After all if this was natural sibling love why didn't he feel this way when Boomer and Butch were endanger. A question once again with a painfully obvious answer. He knew what Butch and Boomer were capable of, and knew they could take care of themselves. But with the girls, he didn't know, he'd never met them and that's why he was worried, because he didn't know if their abilities were enough to get them here safely.

These thought drove him so nuts he was ready to fly off all over the country to find them and bring them home himself. And he and the rest of the male ruffs just might have…. If Weasel hadn't pointed out that that was probably exactly what Brisbane wanted them to do. To get all the Ruffs in one place and catch them all in one foul swoop. When Brick argued that that could mean the girls were going to get caught, Weasel shot back the argument that as long as the Boys were free, the girls had a chance at freedom. But if all the kids were caught, the girls and boys had no future.

"Just be Patient." Weasel had said, "They're coming to you, so just wait for them."

Unfortunately, these words did nothing to sort out Bricks muddled psyche. And mindless television wasn't doing much for it either. He flipped from channel to channel and as usual found nothing of interest. Most of it was that same damned news story on near endless repeat. Treating members of his family like escaped zoo animals… it made his teeth grind.

Eventually, the Red ruff cursed loudly and turned off the TV before lying down on the sofa, grabbing a pillow and screaming his frustration into it before tearing it in half.

"What did the pillow ever do to you?" Brick looked up through the shower of stuffing to see his brothers looking down on him from behind the couch.

"Shut up Butch, I'm not in the mood to hear you be your idiotic self today." Brick groaned as he got up to gather the stuffing and throw the remains of the pillow away.

"C'mon Brick," Boomer said following his brother, "Its not like your the only one whose shaken up by all this. Were all spooked, they're in trouble, risking their lives just to meet us and there's nothing we can do to help them."

"Aw Don't talk like that Little boy Blue, there's gotta be SOMETHING we can do."

"No Butch, Boomers right. There isn't much we can do right now…. Like weasel said, there's no need for us to go get them when their coming to us on their own." Brick sighed heavily retreating back to the living room and plopping down on the couch, his mind swirling once again. What to do what to do. What to do to help them in some little way, what to do to not feel utterly useless…

And then it hit him like a punch in the face.

"Maybe there is something we can do." Brick said, a smile coming to his face.

"Huh what?" the other 2 ruffs inquired, shocked by their leaders sudden chipperness.

"If we cant help them get here, the least we can do is make sure they have the welcome they deserve." Brick said, his grin growing.

" What do ya mean by that, should we throw them a party or something?" Butch asked, perplexed.

"Well that's a good idea too, but I was thinking more along the lines of having everything ready for them to move in when they arrive." Brick corrected.

"Yeah! that's an awesome idea" Boomer said, suddenly enthusiastic, then his face fell into an inquisitive pout. "But where do we begin?"

"Well you guys know that room down the hall from ours that has nothing in it?" Brick said smirking, letting his brothers put 2 and 2 together on their own.

Boomer quickly got it and smiled nodding enthusiastically at the plan.

It took a Butch a few moments before he finally put the pieces together, "Ohhhh. Well there go my Game room plans."

"What are you guys so enthusiastic about?" Blossom said walking in with other Puffs on her heels.

"Were going to turn that empty room upstairs into a Bedroom for our sisters, so that everything is ready for them when they get here!" Boomer piped, Brick nodding an affirmative and Butch giving an awkward smile and eye roll.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea! They're so lucky to have brothers like you!" Bubbles Squealed throwing her arms around Boomers neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "do you think I could help?"

"Well I guess, but this is kind of a personal matter not just a project." Brick said. Bubbles' face fell slightly but she nodded in understanding.

"Umm question, how are 3 ten year olds gonna get the supplies for a do it yourself room makeover. Not to mention we need the time to do it or did you forget about school, plus were gonna need furniture and stuff. How are we supposed to buy that kinda stuff when our guardian is out of town at some genius convention?" Butch droned completely killing the happy mood. Causing both of his brothers to glare at him for being a buzz kill.

"OH I KNOW I KNOW!" Bubble's chimed in before quickly zipping up stairs, some sounds of rather violent rummaging were heard, causing all the still present X-beings to exchange a look, before a flash of baby blue zipped back down the stair and stopped triumphantly in front of them, holding a small glittery piece of plastic in the air proudly.

A Visa card

"Professor says that's this is for emergencies only. I think this qualifies" Bubbles announced.

Oh yeah, now they were talking.

*RRG*

meanwhile, hundreds of miles away

To say Burn felt uneasy was the understatement of the century. She was _**terrified **_no matter how far she and Blast kept traveling, the feeling of uneasiness refused to leave, infact it just seemed to grow even more with each passing second. It made her tense, on the edge, a volcano imminent of eruption.

But every time Nee-chan asked her if something was wrong, she would just put on a forced smile and act like nothing was wrong, that she was just as happy as the moment she saw that damned lab burst into flames. Even though inside her emotions were stirring up, tension building, just waiting for a spark to ignite it all and bring out the less sweet side of Burns personality.

Even now, as Burn and Blast lounged on the hood of their "borrowed" car at the mostly empty rest stop, both chugging down a bottle of Coca-cola. Well Blast was chugging, Burn was fiddling with hers in her hands and sipping occasionally, Magenta eyes the size of saucers, every snow white hair standing on end, a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

Blast finished another swig of her soda with a satisfied sigh, looking over at her sister, Burn had been acting weird for 2 days now. every time she asked, the Pyro would just tell her everything was fine.

Screw that noise, Blast was finding out what was eating her sister so bad right here right now.

"Ok Burn, Seriously, tell me what's up." Blast said firmly, Royal purple eyes set dead serious.

Burn was startled by her sisters words but quickly forced a smile and looked over at her twin, strait into a deadest ready to disbelieve glare.

"Wh-what do you mean Nee-chan I'm perfectly fine!" Burn said in the most cheerful voice she could muster.

Blasts glare only hardened. "Don't give me that crap, something is wrong and you better tell me right now." Blasts eyes softened slightly, " C'mon Burn just tell me already, why wont you tell me what's bugging you, we've always told each other everything, don't you trust me anymore."

_More than you know Nee-chan, you're the only one I trust_ Burn thought. She took a deep breath, if she did tell, maybe Nee-chan could help, make the feeling go away. Nee-chan always made everything better. She opened her mouth to tell…

And then all hell broke loose.

A spotlight cut through the cool night air and glared right in their eyes, sirens surrounded them, an unintelligible mass of voices as people in weird looking uniforms surrounded the Rest stop. There were so many of them, and the all had guns pointing strait at the girls.

A pair of Coca-cola bottles fell to the ground as Blast and Burn stood and moved closer to each other almost on instinct, Blast moving in front of the dazed Burn protectively, shooting a glare at the crowd.

"Well? You just gonna stand there all night or are you going to tell us what the hell you want with us?" Blast sneered.

Her only answer was a bullet whizzing past her head.

In that moment, Burn Snapped, her hand flew out and caught the bullet that had been fired at her sister , she also bravely stepped out from behind her twin, eyes down at first, before she raised her heads to reveal an extremely dangerous expression, all the sweetness and naiveté that normally took residence in the magenta eyes was gone, replaced by unbridled Rage.

"You tried… to hurt Nee-chan!!" Burn shrieked, the dust that was once a bullet seeping through her fingers before her closed fist was engulfed in a red hot flame, her only thoughts were to hurt the men surrounding her, hurt them for even thinking of harming her sister, make them pay for hindering their journey.

Blast on the other hand was having a major " OH SHIT" moment, when Burn got worked up, it was never a good thing. She quickly rushed in front of her enraged sister.

"Burn, Burn listen to me, you've gotta calm down." Blast tried, but only got an enraged growl and an attempt to move past her in response. Blast frantically tried to think of a way to calm Burn down. But usually when burn went off like this because of another person doing something the only thing that could make her mood swing back to the normal Burn was an apology from the offender, and Blast highly doubted that these guys were up were up for saying sorry about anything.

And to make matters worse Burn seemed delusional, emphasized from the fact her hands were glowing red with heat readying an attack, despite the fact that Blast was standing right in front of her. The glow as intensifying by the second, Blast had to act fast to make sure no one got hurt and they could both get away, as Burn began to raise her hands to fire the attack, blast quickly got behind her and grabbed her wrists, aiming her hands and likewise the attack away from the SWAT team, or rather above their heads. The flames were fired, causing the armed men to duck and cover to avoid the extreme heat, which lit the trees behind them aflame.

The Swat team was too busy contacting the fire department to notice the slowly fading streaks of Royal purple and bright Magenta stretching into the horizon as an exasperated Blast dragged a still dazed Burn behind her thinking, _Just what we need, everyone and their Aunt Trixie out to get us._

AN: and that's all folks! Mucho apologies for the long wait, but Writers Block is a bitch. Reviews help fuel the authors poor, poor mind and earn cookies. Especially since im going to have to go to the dmv to get my permit soon… heaven help me.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE! READ! STORY IS MOVING!

**ATTENTION READERS**

i have not abandoned this fic! i really haven't, in fact the next chapter is almost done!

Blast: Liar.

Me: Shut up im working on it!

**HOWEVER**

_**This fic will be moving. i am moving it to my other account so i can better manage it. because i barely if ever come on this account anymore! I will probably be keeping this part of the story here for now But the story will only be continued after it is transferred to my other account.**_

**Please look for the story soon at my more active account Mystic Luna Mage!**


End file.
